darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
763
Beth begs Magda to remove the curse from Quentin. Synopsis : The year is 1897 and the web of mystery, which surrounds the great house of Collinwood, grows larger. For Evan Hanley attempting to end Quentin's curse has fallen into the hands of an unscrupulous blackmailer. So he must do what Reverend Trask dictates and use an innocent man to achieve Trask's aim. Evan says, "Perfect thought" instead of "Exactly the right thought." The Queen of Spades card will be a signal. Tim is in Evan's power. Quentin is with Beth and the chimes ring. The moon will rise in four hours. Quentin says, "An afternoon of cards, a night of murder." He also says, "I'm finding that all the clichés," and "who would be the best uninvited guest to a black mass? Why the Reverend Trask, of course." Quentin feels he is paying for his crimes. There is an interesting shot in the mirror. It occurs to me that Beth knows or now knows about Quentin's black mass stuff. Tim goes to the Old House and Magda. Rachel told Tim Magda has herbs and he asks about turning copper to gold. Tim lies about this, saying he wants the powder from nightshade to do this as he read in an old manuscript. She knows he wants to kill someone. He can pay ten dollars for one ounce or even 20 dollars. She wants 50 gold pieces. Tim will be back in one hour. He threatens Magda. Beth comes to Magda. Magda tells of Sandor, "We fight a lot." Magda tells Beth, "Quentin is death to anyone who loves him." Beth reminds her that she helped Quentin in the past. Magda says, "Whenever there is a moon," surely meaning a full moon. She worries for Beth. She tells Beth that if Quentin has a son, the curse will be the same for him as for Quentin. Beth tells Magda about Jenny's children, twins, a boy and a girl who live about 20 minutes from the Old House. The girl looks like Jenny. Jenny told Edward she was pregnant and he hid her away. She went mad. Magda calls to Jenny to forgive her. Magda tells Beth to get a pentagram around the little boy and he must wear it all the days of his life. Magda laments, "I did not know." Beth is with Quentin. They hug. The moon, Quentin says, is for lovers to watch. He starts to change. Quentin seems to worry and tells her to get out, that he should get out of the house of "He'll kill one of the." He seems worried for the family in the house, too. Evan, at his house, looks at the moon. He ponders that they cannot control time or the tides of the moon. Magda was lavish with the nightshade. Evan learned of cards at Collinwood since Judith is fond of playing. Charity and Minerva play cards. Trask thinks it is of the devil. Evan says, of Trask, "He sees the devil everywhere, perhaps he's right." Edward plays cards... but badly. Edward always suspects everyone else of cheating. Evan puts Tim through a trial... the Queen comes up in the deck and Evan tells Tim, "You are going to drink it." Tim seems to resist and tries to make Evan drink the poisoned drink. Memorable quotes : Quentin: An afternoon of cards, a night of murder. ---- : Quentin: I'm finding that all the cliches are true. ---- : Quentin: Who would be the best uninvited guest to a black mass? Why, the Reverend Trask, of course. ---- : Magda: Quentin is death to anyone who loves him. ---- : Quentin: For a moment, should we hope? : Beth: Yes, yes. : Quentin: That the nightmare is over? And that the moon can come back to being something for lovers to watch? ---- : Evan: (of Gregory) He sees the devil everywhere. Perhaps he's right. ---- : Evan (playing cards with Tim): Edward plays, too. Badly, of course. He always suspects everyone else of cheating. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Terry Crawford as Beth * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley Background information and notes Production *This is the twelfth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members, and without Jonathan Frid, it's the third episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. Story * The signal that Tim will know it's time to kill someone is the Queen of Spades. * Quentin's children live twenty minutes away from Collinwood. * TIMELINE: 3pm: The moon will rise in four hours. Magda tells Tim to return in an hour to collect the nightshade. 6:30pm: Beth and Magda at the Old House. 6:50pm: Quentin and Beth wait for the transformation. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Quentin and Beth are talking in Quentin's room, a boom microphone appears reflected in the mirror. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 763 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 763 - The One Where Magda Finds OutCategory:Dark Shadows episodes